heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plastic Man Archives Vol 1 1
. Eel O'Brian is little more than a small-time thief. Along with his gang of underlings, he breaks into and attempts to rob the Crawford Chemical Works. Police arrive on the scene, but as Eel and the others flee, he is exposed to deadly, toxic acid. He manages to make it outside, but stumbles down unconscious. When he awakens, Eel finds that his skin is now super-pliant. He can contort his limbs and facial features into any shape he desires. He is inside a small monastery where a kindly monk has chosen to nurse him back to health. The experience has changed more than jut Eel's physiology though. He feels that he has been given a second chance and renounces his former life of crime. Donning a stretchable costume and a pair of goggles, Eel decides to fight crime as the super-hero Plastic Man. Plastic Man tracks down his old gang and stops them from committing another robbery. He turns them over to the police and returns the stolen loot. The police have no idea that this strange, new hero was once a criminal. | Synopsis2 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis3 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis4 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis5 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis6 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis7 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis8 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis9 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis10 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis11 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis12 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis13 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis14 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis15 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis16 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis17 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis18 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis19 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis20 = Story originally printed in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Unnamed monk Locations: * * * * Unidentified monastery Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cookie * Dopey Joe * Senator A.J. Simms Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baldy Bushwack Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Madam Brawn * Lefty Goon Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Madam Brawn Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chubby Rankin Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * United Crooks of America (UCA) :* Ape Ellson :* Slim :* Slug :* Trigger Jones Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Professor McSneer Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Arson Carson * Mister Reknits (Hairy Arms) * Slug * Wooley Other Characters: * Officer Plotz Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Omar McGootch Adversaries: * Cyclop * Zack Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cyrus Smythe Other Characters: * Father Time * Mister Wilkins * Mrs. Wilkins * Shirley * Tad Wilkins * Valda Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Looie * Skipper O'Toole * Swami Other Characters: * Rita Johns Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Mister Mire Other Characters: * Homer Twitchel * Zambi ze Soothzayer Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Officer Mike Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Don Snitzel * Ratty McGoon Other Characters: * Boreas * Doctor Egrett Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Chief Great Warrior Other Characters: * Mayor Crowley * Police Commissioner Kane * Officer Danny * Will Hawes Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Stanley Vane Other Characters: * Dave * Director Steinmetz * Gar Crochett Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Pogo Flinch Other Characters: * Professor Van Dyke Locations: * * (named) Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mister Hadley * Mister Proctor * Mister Ratter * Sparkie * Tony Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Abba * Dabba Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ---- Category:Trade Paperbacks